


indulge

by salipawpaw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Forehead Touching, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, bottom hyunjin, like a lot, oh yeah, there's a lot of feelings, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salipawpaw/pseuds/salipawpaw
Summary: And Hyunjin does try to hide things. Mostly for Seungmin’s sake, but Seungmin always knows. He always knows what Hyunjin wants—he sees it in the glint of Hyunjin’s starlit eyes and in the wet lick of his lips as he tries to avert his gaze from Seungmin stretching his hands over his head—because Seungmin’s shirt always rides up, and it reveals a pale strip of skin whenever it does. Seungmin always knows what Hyunjin wants, and he knows Hyunjin wants him.And maybe—maybe this time, Seungmin wants him, too.-Or, the AU where Seungmin rewards Hyunjin with a kiss every time he passes a test, but this time he perfects an exam, and Seungmin rewards him with a little more.





	indulge

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i write porn when i have writer's block and it produced this and this was a while ago but i love my wording in this too much not to post it
> 
> pls dont hate me, for the first damn time im so sorry
> 
> 2/28/19 edit: i have a twt now, so if you wanna go and ask me to write more porn you can yell at me there!!! i'm @salipavvpavv on twt

There is nothing more beautiful, Seungmin concludes, than Hwang Hyunjin beaming at him as he brandishes his perfectly-scored exam paper at Seungmin.

“Can you believe it?” Hyunjin laughs, eyes alight and glowing with relief. “I—I didn’t fail, Seungminnie! I—I got a perfect score!”

“I’m so proud of you,” Seungmin whispers, looking into Hyunjin’s starlit eyes and feeling like nothing else matters. His chest swells. “You did amazing, Jinnie!”

Hyunjin doesn’t stop grinning even as he brings the test paper down to his lap. He stares at it in wonder, like he doesn’t believe it’s real. Like this is all a dream, and he doesn’t want to wake up.

But this isn’t a dream. Seungmin knows for sure. He knows because he pinches himself once and he doesn’t squint out of slumber to see the bare ceiling of his dorm room. He knows because instead, he squints his eyes open to see Hyunjin grinning up at him expectantly, like a child waiting for candy, and Seungmin’s chest tightens.

He knows what comes next. They both know what comes next. Every time Hyunjin would take a test and get a good score, Seungmin would award him with a kiss. It was on the nose, once, but most of the time it’s on the cheeks. One time it was on the forehead, and Hyunjin seemed to like that the most. When Seungmin kissed his jaw, Hyunjin seemed to malfunction and jerked away to ask Seungmin to never do it again, and Seungmin doesn’t, even though Hyunjin’s face flushed so prettily.

Physical affection has always been positive reinforcement for Hyunjin. He’d been chasing after it in sex and one night stands for the longest time when all he needed to sate himself was soft pecks from Seungmin. And Seungmin always delivers.

Because this—Hyunjin grinning as wide and innocent as a child—is the most precious thing Seungmin has ever seen, and watching his glowing face beam Seungmin wonders how anyone could ever look at this face and think all it‘s for is blowjobs and french kisses and sin. When Seungmin looks at him he sees joy, sees butterflies and sunlight and feels frogs leaping around his stomach whenever Hyunjin doesn’t hide that saccharine smile.

And Hyunjin does try to hide things. Mostly for Seungmin’s sake, but Seungmin always _knows_. He always knows what Hyunjin wants—he sees it in the glint of Hyunjin’s starlit eyes and in the wet lick of his lips as he tries to avert his gaze from Seungmin stretching his hands over his head—because Seungmin’s shirt always rides up, and it reveals a pale strip of skin whenever it does. Seungmin always knows what Hyunjin wants, and he knows Hyunjin wants him.

And maybe—maybe this time, Seungmin wants him, too.

So when Seungmin leans in and sees Hyunjin squeezing his eyes shut in excitement, he doesn’t give Hyunjin the usual peck on the cheek. He pushes Hyunjin down onto his bed, fingers splayed deliberately over Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin’s eyes snap open, staring up at Seungmin with dilated pupils.

“Seungminnie?” comes his voice, uncertain and soft. “What are you doing?”

“Rewarding you,” answers Seungmin, settling himself over Hyunjin. He places his legs on either side of Hyunjin and leans down. “Do you want this?”

He doesn’t need to ask. He knows Hyunjin wants this. But at the very beginning Hyunjin had known that Seungmin wants him even before Seungmin knows it himself, and yet he still asked—if Seungmin wanted this. If Seungmin wanted _him._ And Seungmin used to say no over and over again until he found himself pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s forehead, telling him _good boy, Hyunjin,_ and feeling something rumble and shake and _collapse_ in his chest. His resolve, maybe. Constitution.

And here Hyunjin is, staring up at him in the same way that Seungmin used to look at Hyunjin the first few times he would smile like a child—without care, without refrain. Like he’d never done a single wrong thing in his life. Watching his lips part in awe, Seungmin almost believes it.

“I want this,” Hyunjin exhales, like a breath held for too long. “Do you?”

“Of course,” says Seungmin, breathing Hyunjin’s heady air. It makes him dizzy, like he’s inhaling poppies and liquor instead of oxygen, but he loves it. Experimentally, he rolls his hips onto Hyunjin.

Hyunjin gasps, plump lips parting just slightly as his eyelashes fall shut. “Seungminnie,” he calls.

“...What?” Seungmin asks, trying not to whine as he grinds further into Hyunjin. “Does this... does it feel good?”

“So good, Minnie,” Hyunjin sighs. A groan escapes his lips when Seungmin stops. “Do you know what to do?”

Technically, he does. He’s researched it before, of course, out of curiosity, just to know what he’d have to do for Hyunjin if... if he ever wanted it. Wanted this. But knowing how something is done is different from actually doing it, and something that tastes like fear settles in Seungmin’s sternum.

“I don’t,” he admits, face flushing a little. Hyunjin gives him a soft smile as he brings a hand up to cup Seungmin’s face.

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin says, brushing over Seungmin’s cheek. “Do you want me to take it from here?”

Shyly, Seungmin nods. Hyunjin beams at him before pecking him on the nose. “Alright, can we switch?”

Again, Seungmin nods his confirmation, and Hyunjin swaps their positions without much effort. Then Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin outlined harshly by the white light of his fluorescent lamp, and Seungmin thinks, even in the shittiest lighting Hyunjin looks like some sort of ethereal druid that Seungmin was never meant to meet. A forbidden fruit, yet here Seungmin is, about to partake in what he shouldn’t have.

But then Hyunjin smiles at him, bright and benevolent and soft, and Seungmin doesn’t say, _shouldn’t? This is clearly a gift, something I am meant to indulge._

“Let me do the work, okay?” Hyunjin murmurs, leaning down toward Seungmin’s ear. “Can I call you baby?”

“Shit,” Seungmin says under his breath. Hyunjin pulls back. “It’s—it’s okay, you can call me... baby.”

“So cute, baby,” says Hyunjin, eyes twinkling. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“...You’re an idiot,” Seungmin answers instead. “Come here.”

With eager hands Seungmin pulls him down. Their lips meet, and Seugmin revels at the feeling of Hyunjin’s mouth, plump and soft, pressing against his own chapped lips. They part. They meet again. It feels like a symphony—like violins and cellos and drum beats, and Seungmin never wants it to end. _It’s not fireworks,_ Seungmin thinks. Not like the movies.

 _It’s music,_ he thinks to himself. Music, the way Hyunjin gasps and breathes Seungmin’s air. Music, the way he mewls when Seungmin grabs his hips. Music, the way he says Seungmin’s name when Seungmin watches him, reverent and hoping and wanting and wanting and wanting.

“Hang on,” Hyunjin says, pulling back to tug off his shirt. Seungmin eyes the pale expanse of his toned chest with parted lips. “Up, baby, let’s get you out of those clothes...”

Seungmin squirms as Hyunjin tugs off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs to expose his growing erection. Hyunjin pulls off his own pants to reveal—Seungmin chokes— _panties_ , pink and lacy and tight over his thick cock. Seungmin gulps. He doesn’t think Hyunjin is even fully hard yet.

Long fingers reach over to grab something from the nightstand—a small glass bottle, contents cherry-red like Seungmin’s hair. Hyunjin uncaps it with a pop, eyes unreadable as he dips his fingers inside.

“Do you want to taste, baby?” Hyunjin asks, looking very far away. “It’s flavored.”

Hyunjin holds out his fingers toward Seungmin, but Seungmin doesn’t know what to do with them. Hyunjin eventually brings them to his own face to suckle at his fingertips, but Seungmin pulls the digits out of Hyunjin’s mouth and curls his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He drags Hyunjin down—closer, closer, until their foreheads are touching.

“You’re here,” Seungmin whispers. “You’re with me, right now.”

He only says it because the look in Hyunjin’s eyes says that he isn’t until Seungmin bumps their noses together with a soft exhale. He watches, relieved, as the light comes back to Hyunjin slowly.

“Right,” says Hyunjin, smile growing on his face. “I’m here with you, right now.”

Hyunjin pulls back, putting the lube down to shimmy out of his lace panties. A flushed red cock springs free. Seungmin has to struggle to keep his mouth shut. Hyunjin smiles shyly, bending down and sticking his ass in the air as he noses at Seungmin’s clothed dick.

“Do you want to watch me prep or do you want me to suck you off first?” Hyunjin asks. He licks a tentative stripe against the fabric of Seungmin’s boxers and Seungmin throws his head back in a silent moan.

“You...” Seungmin watches him—the arch of his back, the wet gleam of his lips. “Both.”

“Both?”

“Both.”

Not for the first time tonight, Hyunjin’s face changes. Slowly, deliberately. _Intentionally_.

His eyelashes lower. His gaze darkens. A pink tongue slides out to glaze plump lips in a saliva-slick sheen. Suddenly Seungmin understands—understands how someone could look at this and think lust is all its for, because Hyunjin, right now, peering at Seungmin through heavy eyelids and sweat-slicked hair, looks like the epitome of lust. Like Venus, born again, in the shape of a dance major smiling like the sun and moon combined.

( _And maybe even the stars,_ Seungmin thinks, watching in awe as Hyunjin beams.)

“What baby wants,” begins Hyunjin, “baby _gets_.”

Slowly, Hyunjin reaches back to tease at his entrance with a cherry-slick finger. He pulls Seungmin’s boxer-briefs down with his teeth, refusing to break eye contact even as Seungmin’s member springs free and slaps lightly against Hyunjin’s cheek. Seungmin bites his lip.

“Relax, baby,” Hyunjin breathes against Seungmin’s erection. “It’s alright, let me pamper you—ah...”

Hyunjin gasps when he pushes into himself, eyelashes fluttering and lips parting slightly. The finger drags out of him slowly.

“...Are you okay?” Seungmin asks, because Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip as he begins to pump faster. “Hyunjin...”

“I’m—I’m okay, baby,” says Hyunjin, trying to give Seungmin a reassuring smile. “It’s just... been a while.”

Seungmin’s chest tightens. _It’s been a while,_ he said. Hyunjin had stopped sleeping around when Seungmin started giving him kisses.

But Seungmin doesn’t have much time to think about it, because Hyunjin licks up Seungmin’s shaft with his heavy tongue and it sends electric shocks along Seungmin’s sternum. He breathes a sigh when Hyunjin suckles at the tip and whines around Seungmin’s cock, because at the same time Seungmin can see him push another finger into himself and tense up when he brushes against something— _his prostate_ , Seungmin realizes, when his cock slips out of Hyunjin’s mouth as he whines.

When Hyunjin blinks up at him he almost looks as if he can’t even see Seungmin, because his eyes flutter and squeeze shut and his lips stay locked around Seungmin’s cock. His head bobs up and down slowly as he shudders. Seungmin almost feels guilty—for asking him to fuck himself and fuck Seungmin with his mouth at the same time—but the sight of Hyunjin thrusting into his hole and going down on Seungmin’s cock simultaneously is too good.

Seungmin brings his hands into Hyunjin’s thick hair. He tugs at the locks, moaning as Hyunjin purrs around him. The wet heat of Hyunjin’s mouth feels absolutely divine around his throbbing erection, and he almost loses it when Hyunjin adds a third finger to his hole and hollows his cheeks around Seungmin.

It’s so tight, so _warm_ —Seungmin groans, tightening his grip in Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin has him in so deep, so slick, and he’s bobbing his head up and down so fast that it makes Seungmin’s head spin and the feeling of his plump lips dragging against Seungmin’s cock makes Seungmin whine and moan and arch his back as pleasure overcomes him.

Hyunjin pulls off of him with a pop. He blinks shyly at Seungmin as he pulls his fingers out of himself. “I’m ready, baby,” he breathes. “Are you?”

“Yeah...” Seungmin bites his lip. “I’m ready.”

A smile stretches Hyunjin’s lips. So bright, so innocent—a stark constrast to the vulpine arch of his back and the cherry-slick red tinting his fingertips.

In one swift motion, Hyunjin pulls off Seungmin’s underwear. Seungmin curls into himself in embarrassment, but Hyunjin pries his arms away.

“Baby, no,” he laughs, kissing Seungmin on the nose as Hyunjin clambers over him. “It’s okay, baby, you’re beautiful, okay? Beautiful.”

Seungmin looks up at him—up at his beautiful starry eyes.

“You’re amazing,” Seungmin murmurs, unblinking. Hyunjin’s gaze turns fond.

“No, Seungminnie,” he insists. “That’s _you_.”

Then Hyunjin pulls back, splaying a palm over Seungmin’s chest and guiding Seungmin’s dick toward his entrance.

“Oh,” says Hyunjin, eyes falling shut as he sinks down onto Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin gasps, feeling Hyunjin’s velvety walls clench around him. He grips Hyunjin’s hips, squeezing hard when Hyunjin grinds onto him after a while.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whimpers. “Hyunjinnie...”

“Yes, baby?” Hyunjin says, pressing their foreheads together. This is probably the least comfortable position, Seungmin thinks, but Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind. Seungmin’s lips part and he presses them tentatively over the side of Hyunjin’s neck.

“Move, please,” mouths Seungmin into his skin. “I want to... feel you.”

“Oh, Seungmin,” Hyunjin moans at Seungmin’s touch. “Yes, baby, of course—“

Slowly, Hyunjin begins to rise. Then, all of a sudden, he slams back down onto Seungmin’s cock and Seungmin throws his head back in a groan, and Hyunjin groans, too, and his eyes squeeze shut so prettily and his throat is so beautiful—

“Seungminnie,” he pants, and even _that_ is beautiful. Hyunjin bounces, eyes not leaving Seungmin’s own even as he gasps and licks his cherry-red lips. ”You’re so deep inside me, Seungminnie-yah...”

The skin on Hyunjin’s collarbone is salty on Seungmin’s tongue. Hyunjin mewls when Seungmin tentatively suckles on it, making his veins hum with satisfaction.

“Talk to me,” says Hyunjin. “I wanna hear you, baby.”

Seungmin doesn’t know what to say. He feels dizzy from being buried in Hyunjin’s tight hole clenching around his cock and filling his vision with stars.

“You’re so... beautiful,” Seungmin manages through eyes squeezed shut. “You’re so perfect.”

“Oh, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin whimpers, bouncing faster. “I don’t deserve you, baby.”

Seungmin grasps Hyunjin’s hips. He moans, unable to resist thrusting upward into Hyunjin’s tight heat. Hyunjin whimpers. He grinds down on Seungmin’s hips erratically. It makes heat pool in the base of Seungmin’s stomach, winding and coiling and burning like something about to overflow, like magma churning in his abdomen.

Hyunjin kisses him, soft and sweet, and Seungmin feels like crying. Everything feels so new and different. He expects Hyunjin to kiss him hard and long, seeking pleasure and pain and pretty white teeth, but instead Hyunjin looks at him and showers him with butterfly kisses and there is the sun glowing behind his crinkling eyes and the stars thrumming beneath the pallor of his skin and suddenly, so suddenly, time slows down and Seungmin’s vision cuts to white. His blood sings with Hyunjin’s name on his lips.

”Seungminnie, baby,” Hyunjin whines, pulling himself off of Seungmin’s softening cock. He’s curved over Seungmin’s body now, and Seungmin can’t see his face. “Oh, Seungmin...”

“Crap, I’m...” Seungmin chokes out. “Jinnie, I’m sorry...”

When Hyunjin pulls back, eyes dazed, Seungmin’s come trails down his thighs in rivulets. Seungmin adores the sight. _Adores_ it. But Hyunjin is still hard.

“Baby, it’s okay,” he murmurs as his eyes fall shut. He runs a hand through his sweat-slick hair before wrapping a hand around himself. “I can get myself off, it’s alright—“

Seungmin places his fingers over the hand Hyunjin wraps around himself. “I want to touch you.”

“Oh,” gasps Hyunjin, feeling Seungmin pump his throbbing cock. He lets go beneath Seungmin’s hold, and Seungmin lets him brace himself on Seungmin’s shoulders before he keeps moving. He grabs Hyunjin’s erection again.

“How do you... how do you like it, Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks. “How do I do this?”

Hyunjin makes a strangled noise. “Just—just pump... ah, yeah... Fuck, can you...”

“What?” Seungmin flicks his wrist. A moan escapes Hyunjin’s throat, and Seungmin does it again. “What do you want... baby?”

“Shit,” Hyunjin grunts, eyes widening at Seungmin. “Fuck, say that again?”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Oh, fuck.” Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut. His hips thrust erratically into Seungmin’s fist. “Can you... can you finger me, baby? Please, want you so bad...”

Seungmin nods, forgetting about Hyunjin’s closed eyes. Then he whispers out a yes.

“In my mouth—“ Hyunjin chokes when Seungmin squeezes his cock. “Ah, your fingers... oh, baby, please—“

Seungmin prods at Hyunjin’s lips with the fingers of his free hand. Hyunjin, watching him through lowered lashes, suckles on the tips. Seungmin slides them in deeper.

Hyunjin has him in to the knuckles, and it makes _something_ prickle across Seungmin’s chest. Something he doesn’t know. He slides his fingers in and out of Hyunjin’s lips in fascination. Eventually, Hyunjin pulls off of him and whines at him to finger his asshole, and Seungmin grumbles as he calls Hyunjin a brat under his breath.

But then Seungmin slips his fingers into Hyunjin’s velveret warmth, and neither of them speak much after that.

Seungmin rams into Hyunjin relentlessly, marvelling at the hopeless, gasping look on his face. Hyunjin whines and mewls and moans Seungmin’s name. Desperate. Desperate and wanting. It sounds like music to Seungmin’s ears, like a feeling he wants to savor forever.

“Hyunjin,” he murmurs. “Hyunjin... baby.”

And then Hyunjin chokes, whining high and sweet from the back of his throat. Seungmin feels Hyunjin’s hot load spilling onto his stomach before he even sees it.

Hyunjin slumps over him, spent. Seungmin removes himself from Hyunjin, revelling at Hyunjin’s groan at the loss. His thighs are sticky with come where they press against Seungmin’s own.

“...This is gross,” Seungmin says after a while. “We should clean up.”

“Of course, baby.” Hyunjin pulls back, warm smile on his face. “Let me...”

Hyunjin shimmies backward, leaning down toward Seungmin’s come-stained abdomen. He flutters his eyes at Seungmin.

“What are you doing?” asks Seungmin, raising a brow. “I’m done.”

“I’m not gonna blow you, baby.” Hyunjin‘s eyes crinkle. “I’m cleaning up.”

A pink tongue darts out to lick Hyunjin’s come away. He doesn’t break eye contact with Seungmin.

“What are you trying to achieve with this?” Seungmin says, threading one hand through Hyunjin’s sticky hair. Hyunjin hums at the sensation before lapping up another string of come. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Mm, I want to, though.”

“It’s kinda gross.”

Hyunjin pouts. “It’s _sexy.”_

It is. But Seungmin finds that teasing Hyunjin is a lot more enjoyable than Hyunjin teasing him. Arousal is a game where Seungmin doesn’t think he can beat Hyunjin.

But he could try.

Seungmin tugs at Hyunjin’s hair, watching in satisfaction as his lips part and his eyes fall shut. He tilts Hyunjin’s head to the side, revelling in the mewl that comes after. Seungmin is silent as he pulls Hyunjin up gently by the hair.

Hyunjin opens his eyes, heavy-lidded gazing upon Seungmin’s unreadable face. He licks his lips. _Cat-like,_ Seungmin notes.

With tentative fingers, Seungmin’s free hand comes to brush against Hyunjin’s thighs. They gather the come staining Hyunjin’s skin and bring up near their faces. Hyunjin blinks at him.

“Lick,” Seungmin says, hoping his voice doesn’t shake. _”Kitten.”_

Hyunjin short-circuits. His eyes widen twofold and his cheeks flush ruby red. He nods slowly, parting his lips to take in all of Seungmin’s come-stained digits. Seungmin watches, satisfied, as Hyunjin suckles on his fingers until the come is all gone.

He pulls off shyly, eyes marginally lowered. Seungmin kisses his eyebrow.

“I’m tired,” he murmurs against Hyunjin’s temple. “We should sleep.”

Hyunjin grunts an affirmative before shimmying aside and settling down. He tugs Seungmin into his warmth, curling into his embrace.

It’s fine for a while. Comfortable, even. But then Seungmin starts noticing how much _sweat_ there is, and suddenly the way they stick to each other is more disgusting than adorable. Seungmin wrinkles his nose.

“Jinnie, we need to shower,” he says, bumping their foreheads. “I’m sticky and gross.”

“Nooo,” Hyunjin groans without opening his eyes. “Tired.”

“I swear to god, Hyunjin, I’ll never kiss you again.”

Hyunjin’s eyes fly open, shining at betrayed. “Seungminnie!”

“If you ever want this mouth again,” Seungmin starts, “get into the shower.”

A whine. “Can’t we shower in the morning?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“But...”

“But what?”

Hyunjin ducks his head. Seungmin frowns.

“Jinnie,” he prompts, bumping their foreheads again. Hyunjin looks up, looking like a child with the way his eyes shine. Seungmin’s heart hurts.

“My...” Hyunjin bites his lip. “I don’t think I can walk very well right now...”

A crease forms between Seungmin’s brows. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Hyunjin stresses. “I just haven’t fucked in a while, so I... my body isn’t used to it anymore.”

“Tragic,” Seungmin says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. His chest is tight when Hyunjin still looks at him with warmth. “Can you really not shower though...?”

Hyunjin sighs, quirking his lips. “I guess I will.”

 _For you,_ he doesn’t say, but Seungmin knows they both hear it in his voice.

“Help me up?” Hyunjin says instead, bumping their noses. Seungmin nods, and they struggle for a bit as Hyunjin winces and almost falls off the bed. Hyunjin limps to the bathroom, Seungmin’s arms keeping him upright.

They both look a mess, Seungmin thinks, but when Seungmin dips into the bath tub and watches the tension dissolve from Hyunjin’s shoulders, he marvels.

Watching Hyunjin’s smile light up like it’s powered by the sun, moon, and stars as Seungmin rubs shampoo into his hair, Seungmin thinks, _there is nothing more beautiful._

(And if they have a round two in Hyunjin’s expensive marble bath tub, that’s nobody’s business.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i should be writing that changjin/changlix fic i promised instead of this but yolo,,
> 
> edit: ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION that this plot was supposed to be for a pornless multi-chaptered seungjin fic where hyunjin slowly opens up to seungmin but eh lmao i guess not anymore
> 
> 2/28/19 edit: AGAIN,,, my twt is @salipavvpavv!!! if you want more ur welcome to go n dm me!!


End file.
